the ghost
by ladyflorenceari
Summary: Bella es una chica tímida también buena hija pero muerta? –no puede ser!-grite demasiado fuerte después de ver mi cuerpo MAL SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

BellaPov

Una luz muy fuerte que se fue filtrando por mis ojos que hizo que me fuera levantando pero de repente me vino un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza y con eso empecé a recordar…

Flashback

Era de noche y yo seguía en el bosque solo a alguien con tan mala suerte como yo se le ocurre salir al bosque me estoy empezando a asustar no encuentro ninguna salida se esta haciendo mas oscuro escucho un ruido eso me esta asustando mas mejor corro no ha de ser un animal después de un rato de correr y caerme decidí descansar un rato pero después me di cuenta de que estaba mas dentro del bosque empecé a gritar y correr hasta que me tropecé y después todo se volvió negro…

Fin flashback

Cuando termine de recordar voltee y fue cuando me vi en el pasto con un charco de sangre diablos! no puedo estar muerta! Esto no me puede pasar a mí.

-no puede ser!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude después de darme cuenta que en realidad estaba muerta me arrodille y me puse a llorar, ahora no podre ir a la universidad ni casarme ni darle nietos a Renée dios solo a una torpe le puede pasar esto pero porque sigo aquí no se supone que todos van al cielo y bla bla bla pero no dios me quiere castigar viendo mi cuerpo empecé a caminar y después de un rato encontré la maldita salida después de quedarme viendo un rato mi casa decidí que tenia que hacer otra cosa o me iba a volver loca así que mejor empecé caminar hasta que me encontré enfrente del instituto empecé a observar a todos y me encontré a mis amigos Alice Emmett Rosalie y Jasper junto con mis otros amigos no tan cercanos como ellos después voltee y vi a Edward con Jessica Mike y toda su bolita de presumidos mejor me fui a mi primera clase que era Español como no tenia nada mejor que hacer y nadie me veía o oía empecé a "platicar" con mi compañero de a lado así me la pase en todas mis clases pero cuando era el almuerzo preferí alejarme de la cafetería ya que me ponía triste ver a todos mis amigos felices platicando sin saber que yo estaba muerta estuve en el patio hasta que tocaron el timbre anunciando la siguiente clase que era biología cuando entre al salón me id cuenta de que era la única ahí así que solo me senté en silencio el salón se fue llenando poco a poco pero el profesor no llegaba después llego la señora Cope y nos dijo que no iba a ver clases ya que el profesor Barner estaba enfermo todos como desesperados se salieron a disfrutar de su hora libre yo por mi parte me quede mirando la ventana pensando hasta que escuche que alguien decía más bien que me decía

-hey Swan te vas a quedar ahí?-y yo voltee sorprendida para encontrarme a…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

EdwardPov

Después de que tocaran el timbre anunciando la siguiente clase me despedí de Jessica y Lauren y tome camino con Mike rumbo a biología cuando entramos ya casi todo el salón se había llenado así que me fui a mi lugar que era alado de la que me robo a mis hermanos y amigos Isabella Swan o Bella como la llamaban todos en la casa cuando llegue hasta mi mesa me senté pero me di cuenta de que Bella no me había regalado la típica mirada asesina que siempre me daba más bien estaba muy callada y pensativa que no se había dado de que había llegado luego de unos minutos en los que no llegaba el profesor Barner llego la dulce señor Cope y nos dijo que hoy no íbamos a tener clase todos se echaron a correr hasta la puerta deje que todos se fueran y me quede hasta al ultimo con Mike fue cuando me di cuenta de que Bella seguía ahí sentada pero ahora viendo la ventana como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo decidí que era tiempo para molestarla

-Mike espérame afuera voy a hacer unas cosas-le ordene y el se me quedo viendo raro pero después asintió y se fue yo con una sonrisa me voltee en dirección a Bella

-hey! Swan te vas a quedar ahí?-le pregunte y ella volteo muy sorprendida ahora que le pasa?...

BellaPov

Santa mierda el idiota numero uno es el único que me puede ver? Después de reponerme del shock le pregunte

-Cullen puedes verme?-le pregunte sintiéndome idiota y estoy segura de que el pensó lo mismo

-hay Swan que te pasa el día de hoy estas muy rara pues claro que te veo aunque quisiera que no fuera así…-termino diciendo con un susurro

-Cullen que no te das cuenta nadie me habla porque nadie me ve y nadie me ve porque estoy MUERTA!-le grite

-Isabella te sientes bien?-me pregunto ya asustado

-si, bueno no estoy muerta recuerdas?-le dije sonando obvia

-Swan tenia una sospecha de que estabas loca pero ahora ya lo confirme-me dijo con una sonrisa

-quita esa estúpida sonrisa Cullen y sígueme-le grite

-ni loco que tal si me contagias-me dijo con tono de asco

-no seas idiota de voy a demostrar que si estoy muerta-y Sali del salón

EdwardPov

Ahora si que Isabella esta loca me pregunto para que carajos la estoy siguiendo llegamos al patio donde estaban todos y Bella de repente empezó a gritar pero nadie le hacia caso empezó a hablar con los demás pero tampoco nadie le respondió ella se quedo parada mirándome hasta que alguien paso corriendo y la atravesó ella solo se estremeció y yo casi me caigo de la impresión por lo que decidí volver a entrar me empecé a marear por lo que me senté en el piso y puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas después de un rato sentí un aire y me llego un olor a fresas cuando levante mi cabeza Isabella estaba enfrente de mi pero lejos y al igual que yo estaba sentada al otro lado de la pared solo me dedico una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa

-Cullen estas bien?-me pregunto preocupada?

-veo fantasmas y me pregunta si estoy bien?-le respondí tranquilo

-lo siento yo no hubiera querido que las cosas fueran así y menos que tu fueras el único que me viera-me dijo con una sonrisa triste

-no te preocupes va ser difícil acostumbrarme a ser el único que ve a la que era mi enemiga-le dije irónico

-me alejare de ti tampoco me hace gracia verte solo a ti-dijo ahora con un tono molesto en ese momento llego Emmett que era el único con el que me llevaba un poco bien

-hey Eddie con quien tanto hablabas loco?-me pregunto con una sonrisa en ese momento Isabella lo vio y sonrió después se empezó a alejar pero por mas que la odiara siento que no la puedo dejar la tengo que alcanzar

-con nadie Emmett me tengo que ir te veo en la salida-le dije ya que como se descompuso su jeep Alice y el se tuvieron que ir conmigo

-claro adiós Eddie-no había terminado cuando ya me había echado a correr estaba buscando a Bella cuando la vi entrar a la biblioteca fui con ella que estaba en los estantes donde estaba todos los libros ella volteo

-pensé que ya no querías verme?-me dijo un poco dolida?

-si pero ya que soy el único que te ve no quiero que te sientas sola-le dedique una sonrisa y ella solo me miro raro se volvió a donde estaban los libros yo solo me le quede viendo

-voy a extrañar esto-me dijo con un tono de extremada tristeza

-que vas a extrañar-le pregunte

-soy una aficionada a los libros voy a extrañar tocar las paginas arrugadas y el olor-me explico yo solo me quede callado ella empezó a caminar a las mesas cuando se sentó me dijo

-si quieres vete estoy muy sentimental en este momento

-no me quedo ya te dije que no te voy a dejar sola-le susurre ya que la bibliotecaria se me quedo viendo raro-espérame ahora vuelvo-me fui a las estanterías y tome el primer libro que encontré me senté otra vez en la mesa abrí el libro y hice como que lo estaba leyendo estaba tan callado que me estaba empezando a dormir de repente escuche el timbre y mire a Isabella

-vete o vas a llegar tarde aunque no hablamos gracias por pasar un tiempo conmigo no me siento tan sola-me dedico una sonrisa y de repente tuve un sentimiento raro

-no hay de que ya sabes donde encontrarme-le dije

-si es que todavía me encuentro aquí adiós Edward-me sorprendí ya que era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre salí de la biblioteca y tome camino a mi siguiente clase pero casi no puse atención ya que estaba todavía pensando en Isabella como puso haber muerto debo de admitir que antes de que nos odiáramos fuimos amigos ella era muy dulce y sobre todo amigable ojala si regresara cuando terminaron las clases me dirigí al estacionamiento donde me encontré a Alice y Emmett apoyados en el coche cuando llegue Alice me pregunto

-Edward que te pasa te ves muy distraído-

-no es nada solo estoy cansado-le dije tratando de sonar normal

-ok descansa-y así se subió al coche cuando íbamos saliendo para ya tomar la carretera vi que Isabella estaba sentada en una jardinera viendo como todos se iban se veía muy dulce todavía no asimilo que allá muerto fue cuando ella volteo vio mi coche me dedico una sonrisa de despedida y después desapareció fue tan raro creo que me voy a volver loco


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

BellaPov

Ahora lo que me despertaba era una brisa muy fuerte lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en el estacionamiento y me despedí de Edward wow suena raro decir su nombre después de tanto tiempo trate de levantarme pero no pude ya que me sentía un poco pesada desesperada por tratar de levantarme me empecé a cansar y poco a poco se fueron cerrando mis ojos y todo se volvió negro otra vez…

EdwardPov

Llegamos a la casa pero antes de que abriéramos la puerta Esme salió pero no tenia la cara de siempre si no que ahora la ahora la tenia de preocupación

-hijos alguien de ustedes ha visto a Bella en el instituto?-nos pregunto

-mmm no mamá porque que le paso a Bella-Alice se empezó a alterar

-Alice querida cálmate Charlie me llamo y me dijo que Bella estaba desaparecida que les preguntara a ustedes si la habían visto en el instituto pero ya veo que no-dijo Esme con tristeza no quiero ver como se pone Bella y Emmett ya que era su mejor amiga

-mamá es Bella mi mejor amiga llama a Charlie dile que nadie de nosotros la ha visto que la empiecen a buscar-le grito Alice después guardo silencio unos segundos para después empezar a llorar desconsoladamente me dio tanta tristeza verla así que la abrace y ella me devolvió el abrazo Esme al verla tan mal corrió al teléfono y le marco a Charlie se tardo unos minutos cuando termino me di cuenta de que Alice se había quedado dormida llorando

-Madre que te dijo Charlie-le pregunte con preocupación

-se altero igual que Alice ya que también hablo con Billy para ver si estaba en la Push pero tampoco esta ahí la van a empezar a buscar esta misma tarde esta muy mal el pobre le va a llamar a Renée para ver que hacen ojala no le pase nada a Bella-dijo Esme con mucha preocupación

-ojala-murmure

-Edward, hijo por favor ve a dejar a Alice a su cuarto vamos a comer y tu Emmett cambia esa cara no es normal en ti-no me había dado cuenta de que el estaba apoyado en la pared con una cara de extremada seriedad y tristeza el en silencio se fue a sentar mientras que yo fui a dejar a Alice cuando entre a su cuarto y la deje en su cama me di cuenta que en su mesita de noche había una foto de ella con Bella pobre Alice no me imagino el dolor que a de tener baje y comimos en silencio cuando terminamos le dije a Esme que yo lavaba los platos que ella se fuera a descansar ella con una sonrisa me ayudo a llevarlos a la cocina para después irse empecé a lavarlos todo estaba tan silencioso

-siento tanto que tu familia este así por mi culpa-dijo Bella asustándome tanto que me hizo tirar el plato en el agua salpicándonos, bueno salpicándome

-buu-dijo Bella tratando de sonar divertida cuando se me paso el susto vi que su pantalón estaba lleno de lodo y hojas

-que te paso-le pregunte seguro de que la primera vez que la vi no estaba así

-no se así desperté eran pocas pero mientras caminaba en el bosque me caí un par de veces-dijo avergonzada

-no se supone que tu ya no te ensucias por estas..-me calle

-dilo muerta si yo también pensaba eso por eso estoy aquí-me dijo con una sonrisa

**Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste aunque creo que casi nadie la lee **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-ok que necesitas?-le pregunte

-que me ayudes a encontrar mi cuerpo-lo dijo como si nada

-aquí no voy a hablar de eso déjame terminar con esto y ya hablamos-le dije sorprendido

-ok en ese caso adiós-me dijo y desapareció me puse a pensar en lo que me pidió ella esta loca si piensa que voy a hacer eso que tal si Charlie piensa que yo la mate cuando termine de lavar empecé a subir las escaleras cuando escuche a alguien llorar al principio pensé que era Alice pero después me di cuenta de que no era ella empecé a buscar cuando me di cuenta de que el sonido venia de mi cuarto entre y el sonido se hacia mas fuerte en el baño fue cuando me encontré a Bella llorando

-Bella que te pasa?-le pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta se veía muy frágil que me dieron ganas de abrazarla cuando me acerque para hacerlo ella me jalo y me abrazo fue como si estuviera viva ya que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo hasta me llegaba su olor a fresas pasamos así varios minutos hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

-hablemos-me dijo con voz llorosa

-claro ven-los dos nos levantamos cuando salimos del baño nos encontramos con Alice, Bella al verla puso una cara difícil de explicar ella solo tomo mi brazo Alice en cambio aspiro el olor y me dijo

-estas con Bella verdad?..

-como lo supo-pregunto Bella que seguía agarrando mi brazo

-claro que no Al porque dices eso?-le pregunte preocupado

-porque hueles a ella-y empezó a llorar otra vez Bella me soltó

-llévala a su cuarto-me dijo seria y triste

-vamos Alice estas mal tienes que descansar no puedes estar así-le dije pasándole un brazo por su hombro, después de acostarla en su cama Salí del cuarto para encontrarme a Bella apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados

-pobre Al-dijo con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla

-eres su mejor amiga como quieres que este-le dije me acerque y le limpie la lagrima

-por eso necesito tu ayuda Edward..

-ok vamos al bosque-le tome la mano pero ella la soltó

-ni loca me vuelvo a acercar ahí-me dijo asustada

-vamos Bella solo vamos a hablar aparte no vamos a ir muy lejos ok?..

-ok pero solo lo hago por ti-y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque

**Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia quiero agradecer a Debo Cullen Pattinson eres tu la que me hace querer continuarla **

**Y también a las personas que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos gracias! **

**Acepto sugerencias criticas etc. **

**Ari.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Estábamos sentados en un tronco cuando le pregunte

-bueno en que quieres que te ayude..

-para que entiendas te voy a contar todo desde como estoy muerta hasta este momento-era una de las cosas que no quería oír

-ok esta bien cuéntame..

-ayer en la tarde pensé que una caminata en el bosque no me iba a hacer mal…

-que estabas pensando cuando te metiste en el bosque tan tarde Isabella!..

-huy ya te enojaste si me lo preguntas yo tampoco todo iba bien hasta que me empecé a alejar mas y más me di cuenta de que se estaba haciendo mas tarde me desespere porque no encontraba la salida yo seguía caminando pero también continuaba haciéndose tarde de repente escuche un ruido me asuste por lo que empecé a correr cuando me canse pare de correr pero me di cuenta de que estaba aun mas dentro del bosque grite por ayuda para ver si alguien me ayudaba después volvi a escuchar ese ruido iba a correr otra vez cuando me tropecé o eso creo todo se volvió negro hasta que desperté hoy en la mañana vi mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que estaba muerta o eso te acuerdas cuando desaparecí en el estacionamiento no paso mucho tiempo para que volviera a despertar pero ahora dentro de mi cuerpo me sentía pesada no ligera como me he sentido-me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-que tratas de decirme…

-Edward no lo ves? Creo que sigo viva pero a punto de morir por eso te necesito- Bella viva? Seria una grandiosa noticia

-por eso quieres que te ayude a encontrar tu cuerpo?

-y aparte para que no se lo coma un animal-dijo bromeando

-como pretendes que los encontremos o tu te acuerdas donde esta?

-no pero tu y yo nos encargaremos de dejar pistas se que Charlie me esta buscando pero lo conozco y se que como esta muy preocupado el ultimo lugar que busque va a ser el bosque

-y como le vas a hacer dejando una nota?-le dijo sarcásticamente

-buena idea te veo mañana-dijo desapareciendo porque siempre hace eso cuando llegue a la casa me encontré a Esme

-Edward al fin te encuentro donde has estado-me pregunto preocupada

-Sali a dar una vuelta lo siento-me disculpe

-no lo siento yo todo esto con lo que le paso a Bella me pone nerviosa

-no te preocupes y papa?-le pregunte mientras entrabamos a la casa

-tiene doble turno ya sabes como se obsesiona con el trabajo-me dijo con una sonrisa

-lo se así es papa

-quieres cenar?-me pregunto

-no casi no tengo hambre quieres que le avise a Emmett?-le pregunte antes de subir las escaleras

-si por favor- y así ella entro a la cocina mientras subía vi que Emmett salía de su cuarto cuando me vio me dijo

-tengo hambre

-si a eso venia mamá te espera abajo para cenar..

-eso quiere decir que tu no vas a cenar con nosotros-solo asentí-eres un anoréxico por eso estas como estas-me dijo golpeando mi brazo a lo que yo le respondí con uno más fuerte cuando paso a mi lado me pregunto

-mmm no hueles eso

-no que es?

-huele a fresas y rosas así olía Bella mejor olvídalo estoy loco buenas noches Eddy-fue bajando las escaleras hasta que se perdió de mi vista antes de irme a mi cuarto pase por el de Alice para ver como estaba me encontré con que seguía dormida le di un beso en la frente Salí de su cuarto y me empecé a sentir cansado me estaba desvistiendo para darme un baño cuando olí mi camisa me di cuenta de que Alice y Emmett ya que olía a fresas y rosas también estaba un poco húmeda eso no puede ser posible ojala encuentren a Bella lo mas pronto posible me acosté y me fui quedando dormido…

BellaPov

Después de hablar con Edward fui a mi casa pero después de pensar decidí que mejor me iba a esperar a que Charlie se durmiera que no fue hasta medianoche entre a la casa subí las escaleras rápidamente directamente a mi cuarto cuando entre me di cuenta de que mi madre estaba en mi cama me dio mucha tristeza verla aquí ya que por mi estupidez de haber salido al bosque tuvo que venir desde florida trate de agarrar una nota de mi escritorio pero no podía a buena hora se me ocurrió ser un fantasma real me quede pensando hasta que se me ocurrió una idea empecé a tratar de abrir mi cajón cuando lo hice (después de mucho rato) empecé a buscar una foto que me había dado Alice cuando la había conocido en ella estaban todos hasta Edward cuando toque su cara no se que paso pero me sentí un poco menos ligera fue cuando pobre en agarrar la nota y si pude! También agarre una pluma y escribí

Voy un rato al bosque no tardo .

Te quiero

Bella

Baje rápidamente y trate de dejarla en un lugar donde no se vieran que fue dejada recientemente cuando lo hice fui arriba vi a Renée por ultima vez cerre los ojos y volvi a mi cuerpo

**Un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste pronto un nuevo capitulo **

**Besos **

**ari**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Un olor a fresas y rosas me inundo al instante por lo que no me quedo otra que despertarme

-buenos días Bella-la salude

-hola Edward vamos levántate tengo mucho que contarte y tienes que ir al instituto-como vio que no salía de la cama me grito-dije que te tienes que levantar!-me asuste mucho tanto que me caí de la cama después de ver como se empezó a reír me metí al baño y le grite

-feliz?

-no sabes cuanto-cuando Salí de bañarme me di cuenta de que Bella ya no estaba si no Alice con una sonrisa de esperanza

-Edward, Charlie llamo temprano y dijo que Bella dejo una nota diciendo que iba ir al bosque hoy mismo la van a empezar a buscar-me dijo con una gran sonrisa me abrazo muy fuerte entonces Bella me hizo caso con lo de la nota es loca me las va a pagar

-es una excelente noticia Al-le conteste con una sonrisa

-Edward hace mucho que no me llamabas así oye pero no te caía mal?

-cuando la conocí no me caía mal como tu dices pero cuando Esme nos dijo que Bella estaba desaparecida me acorde de cómo era muy dulce conmigo al principio así que decidí cambiar-le dije con una sonrisa pero la verdad era que ayer que vi a Bella llorar me di cuenta de que me perdí una buena amistad

-oww Edward que dulce estoy segura de que todos te vamos a aceptar otra vez-me dijo con una gran sonrisa yo nada mas le sacudí un poco el pelo y ella se empezó a reír-vamos tienes que desayunar-me empezó a jalar pero yo la empuje

-Al no voy a bajar solo con una toalla

-oh! Claro que no te veo abajo-salió de mi cuarto saltando cuando termine de vestirme sali de mi cuarto para luego darme cuenta de que me había olvidado mi celular cuando entre por el…

-Buu-Bella trato de asustarme

-Muy chistosa Bella me podrías explicar lo de la maldita nota?-le exigí mientras fui por mi celular

-será luego, ve al instituto te veo ahí-me sonrió y desapareció esa mujer me va a volver loco fui a desayunar cuando terminamos cada quien tomo su camino menos Alice ya que quiso irse conmigo cuando llegamos ella salió corriendo con su novio Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie la seguí por pura curiosidad cuando escuche a Rose decirle a Alice

-ayer me llamo Charlie para decirme que Bella estaba desaparecida lo siento mucho Al-y la abrazo-todos la extrañamos-cuando termino de abrazarla me miro

-tu que haces aquí, el grande Eddie se vuelve a unir?-me pregunto enojada

-muy a tu pesar Rose, si me vuelvo a unir-Alice empezó dar saltitos todos me empezaron a abrazar hasta Rosalie me susurro un "ya era hora" hasta que Jasper dijo

-si Bella estuviera aquí estaría tan feliz-todos susurraron un si

-y lo estoy-dijo Bella atrás de Jasper-bienvenido Edward-me miro con una sonrisa

-de seguro que es así, siento mucho haberlos cambiado por Mike y los otros-me disculpe

-Eddie no te preocupes no hay rencor jajaja-me dijo Emmett y todos se empezaron a reír hasta que una brisa nos golpeo a todos

-ese olor… no huele Bella así?-pregunto Rose

-desde ayer huele así-dijo Alice triste

-duende no te pongas triste la van a encontrar vámonos-nos dijo Emmett y todos empezaron a caminar hasta que me di cuenta de que Bella había desaparecido

-estúpida brisa-dijo Bella que la llame con la mente?

-ahora que te paso-me burle

-no sentiste la brisa?-asentí-no se que paso pero esa brisa me llevo de vuelta a mi cuerpo fue tan raro pero aquí me vez volvi-dijo enojada pero en ese momento habíamos llegado a mi clase que ya estaba llena

-no vas a opinar?-me pregunto Bella confundida yo saque una hoja y le escribí "no puedo"

-ah cierto tienes clase lo siento te veo alrato-y se fue caminando a la entrada cuando ella salió entro el Profesor y empezó a dar su clase cuando terminaron todas la clases ya no vi mas a Bella estaba tan preocupado que ya no le hable a nadie y llegando a mi casa me encerré no comí ni cene ya era de noche y me estaba quedando dormido cuando entro Alice y me dijo

-la encontraron…

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo espero les guste**

**Las quiero **

**Ari **


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-que? A quien?-le pregunte levantándome

-a quien mas tonto a Bella-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-pero como, donde?-estaba muy sorprendido

-estaba en la orilla del rio que esta cerca de su casa ahora esta en el hospital un poco grave pero esperan que salga bien de esto-me pare y ella se apresuro a abrazarme-no sabes lo feliz que estoy hermanito te dejo descansar-salió de mi cuarto saltando de repente escuche el grito de felicidad de Emmett la encontraron? En ese momento vi a Bella

-si Edward me encontraron-me dijo con cara preocupada

-y porque no estas contenta?-le pregunte se supone que eso es lo que ella quería

-Charlie no debería haber dicho nada todavía Alice y Emmett están muy esperanzados-dijo suspirando

-es mejor-le comente

-no si estas muy grave y a punto de entra en coma-me grito

-en coma? Pero no solo te tropezaste no?-le pregunte

-tengo una teoría-me dijo mientras se "sentaba" en mi cama pero no se veía como antes ahora si parecía mas un fantasma estaba tranparente

-por que casi no te ves?-le pregunte

-por que estoy mas viva que muerta es como mi espíritu-lo dijo como si nada-realmente espero que sea así, duerme Edward mañana será otro dia-y desapareció por su tono vi que ella no confiaba en lo que decía estaba acostada pensando que no me di cuenta a que hora me quede dormido cuando desperté me di un baño y baje para encontrarme a Alice

-Eddie después de clases me podrías llevar al hospital?-me pregunto en ese momento me acorde de lo que me dijo Bella pero a Alice no le puedo negar nada

-claro Al

-gracias hermanito eres el mejor-me abrazo

-bueno vámonos ya Jasper te espera-ella solo se sonrojo pero se despidió de Esme rápido para después salir como un rayo yo nada mas le di un beso a Esme y empecé a conducir para el instituto cuando llegamos Alice se despidió de mi para después caminar hacia Jasper que me saludo de lejos me di cuenta de que no tenia ganas de entrar a clases me quede en la jardinera pensando cuando

-buu-como estaba muy serio esta vez si me asuste tanto que salte mientras que Bella se empezó a reír muy fuerte

-feliz? Me asustaste Bella como estas?-le pregunte después de recuperarme

-muerta-dijo como si nada

-muy chistosa Bella-le dije

-gracias pero Edward se que hoy vas a ir al hospital hazme el favor de preguntarle a tu padre o al mío donde me encontraron-me dijo

-para que?-le pregunte

-solo hazlo no eras un nerd popular que no se saltaba sus clases te voy a acusar con Esme-me dijo burlona

-no por favor no me acuses!-le dije con voz de niña y nos empezamos a reir juntos

-por que nos dejamos de hablar?-pregunto Bella de repente

-por mi estúpido deseo de ser popular al final no resulto ser tan divertido no sabes cuanto siento haberlos hecho de lado-le di la espalda- todavía recuerdo tu querías hablarme pero yo te dije que te alejaras en ese momento creo que entendiste y me empezaste a ignorar igual que todos quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido-ella solo agarro mi mano y me dijo

-si salgo de esto te juro que vamos a recuperar el tiempo-me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego darme cuenta de que venían todos

-Edward decidimos irnos todos antes para ver a Bella mas tiempo-dijo Emmett- Jasper y Alice se van con nosotros tu solo síguenos

-ok vámonos-y tomamos camino al hospital preguntamos por Carlisle cuando nos dijeron donde estaba fuimos con el y Alice le pregunto

-papa como esta Bella?-le pregunto preocupada

-mal paso lo que mas temíamos entro en estado de coma lo siento hija-Alice se puso a llorar Jasper la abrazo y junto con rose y Emmett se fueron a la cafetería dejándome solo con Carlisle fue cuando me acorde de lo que me dijo Bella

-papa donde encontraron a Bella?

-en la orilla del arroyo que esta cerca de su casa fue un milagro que no se la llevara la corriente hubiera sido mas difícil encontrarla por que la pregunta?

-nada mas y crees que salga del coma-le pregunte interesado

-no se Edward te he contado sobre muchos casos y sabes que a veces tardan mucho en despertar-me explico

-la puedo ver?-le suplique

-claro-me llevo a su cuarto cuando me dejo solo en ese momento vi a Bella viendo su cuerpo cuando me vio me dio una sonrisa triste y me dijo

-te dije que iba a entrar en coma de esta no salgo Edward-y empezó a llorar

-Bella no pienses eso te prometo que vas a despertar-le dije tratando de creerme a mi mismo

-hay Edward ni tu te crees mejor dime que te dijo Carlisle?-me pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-me dijo que te encontraron en la orilla del arroyo que esta cerca de tu casa-le dije

-como? Pero si yo despertaba cerca de mi casa y no vi ningún arroyo-me dijo Bella preocupada

-Bella tu misma me contaste la historia de cómo paso todo ni modo que alguien haya movido tu cuerpo-le dije sarcástico

-puede ser juro que si salgo de este estado me voy a poner a investigar sola-me dijo mirándome fijamente

-Bella yo te voy a ayudar pero es muy probable que nadie te haya encontrado eso es cosa de locos-le conteste ganándome una mirada fría por parte de Bella

-ya te dije que lo voy a hacer sola-respondió ella muy tranquila-como va a ser cosa de locos Edward recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me desperté mire alrededor Edward y no vi ningún maldito arroyo!-me grito yo para no hacerla enojar ya no le conteste nos quedamos callados hasta que entraron Alice y los otros para quedarse igual que yo por ver a Bella tan inmóvil como si estuviera muerta hasta que Alice corrió donde estaba ella y le dio un abrazo torpe igual que los otros me les uní un poco después con cuidado de no aplastar a nadie no quería ver el cuerpo de Bella porque siento como si nunca la volviera a ver Bella por lo mientras nos estaba observando con una sonrisa triste como estaba cerca de la puerta mi padre entro y la atravesó ello solo dijo –ah!-y desapareció en cambio mi padre solo se estremeció pero nos dedico una sonrisa nuestro abrazo se tuvo que romper ya que Carlisle tenia que revisar a Bella cuando termino nos dio la buena noticia de que ella tenia muchas posibilidades de despertar eso nos puso muy felices después de quedarnos un rato decidimos irnos a nuestra casa Emmett y Alice se fueron a dejar a Rose y Jasper a su casa cuando llegue Esme me recibió con un abrazo y me pregunto como estaba Bella cuando le conté todo ella solo me dijo que Bella iba a salir de eso me dio de comer cuando termine entre a mi cuarto para encontrarme a Bella enfrente del gran cristal de mi cuarto con la mirada perdida cuando volteo me di una sonrisa pero me concentre mas en los rasguños que tenia como si hubiera sido arrastrada por la tierra

-hasta que llegas-dijo desesperada-que tanto me ves?-me pregunto ahora molesta

-hey calma tu humor Bella si me tarde fue porque estaba en el hospital porque tienes tantos rasguños en la cara?-le pregunte

-perdón por desesperarme estoy de muy mal humor y de los rasguños es acaso que no me viste en el hospital? Mi cuerpo esta lleno de rasguños y moretones-me contesto exasperada

-ok y porque estas de mal humor?.le pregunte

-estoy 100% segura de que mi cuerpo no tenia rasguños y se que no me crees pero estos días que pasaron empecé a sentir como si no hubiera tropezado mas bien como si me hubieran golpeado con algo-me dijo muy segura

-a que te refieres?-le pregunte confuso

-Edward creo que trataron de matarme…

**Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo perdón por no subirlo antes la inspiración se me fue por días acaba de regresar espero les guste **

**Las **


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-se que no me crees por eso no te pido ayuda-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-es totalmente una locura Bella quien querría matarte?

-yo que se Edward te conté todo lo que me paso te dije que escuche un ruido mientras corría que tal si no era un animal si no una persona? Y si esa misma persona me empujo y por eso tropecé? Luego regreso donde estaba y vio que seguía viva me arrastro hasta la orilla del arroyo y por eso me encontraron con tantos rasguños ahh!-de pronto se empezó a tambalear hasta que cayo de rodillas no sabia que hacer a lo mejor le estaba pasando algo a su cuerpo cuando iba a empezar a ayudarla desapareció. Dios mío! Que le habrá pasado estaba tan preocupado que otra vez no comí y me quede dormido pensando todavía en lo que le paso a Bella cuando desperté me di cuenta de que era fin de semana no tenia planes por lo que solo me bañe y desayune decidí hacer una caminata, estaba caminando cuando encontré un prado me acosté entre las flores y cerré los ojos estaba tan relajado que casi no escuche cuando me decían

-wow Edward este prado esta hermoso cuando lo descubriste?-abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Bella sentada enfrente de mi pero no mirándome a mi sino al prado

-Bella donde estabas me tenias tan preocupado!-le pregunte mientras me sentaba

-no lo se Edward de repente sentí un dolor muy fuerte y luego estaba alado de mi cuerpo pero muriendo te lo dije Edward alguien desconecto el respirador casi muero por eso!-dijo eso y yo me sorprendí que persona querría ver muerta a Bella

-wow eso no es posible y sigues viva o no?

-fue un milagro de que una enfermera haya llegado ahora me están observando quieren ver si no me afecto algún órgano

-tu no viste quien era?

-si lo hubiera visto hubiera sido lo primero que te hubiera dicho porque no estas con los demás?

-porque no tengo idea de donde están

-yo si están en tu casa ve con ellos convive con ellos yo solo te quito el tiempo tengo cosas que investigar

-Bella no puedo alejarme de ti-le dije mirándola a los ojos

-hay Edward no digas eso por favor-me dijo con una mirada triste

-por que Bella? Te estoy diciendo la verdad-le dije con sinceridad

-si Edward no me puedo permitir sentir algo por ti ya que si me matan no me podre morir en paz sabiendo que deje a alguien que va a sufrir por mi-me dijo con una sonrisa triste

-tu no te vas a morir me entendiste? Me siento un estúpido por haberte dejado por todos ellos ahora mee doy cuenta de que ellos son unos egoístas y hablan mal de la gente-le dije triste

-nadie sabe si me voy a morir y no te sientas así Edward solo querías ser popular-me dijo entendiéndome

-que vas a investigar?-le pregunte para cambiar el tema

-ooo voy a ir donde me encontraron por segunda vez a ver si encuentro algo sospechoso, si no encuentro algo me voy al hospital-me dijo pensativa

-ok no quieres que te acompañe?-le pregunte con la esperanza de que me dijera que si

-Edward me encantaría que me acompañaras-le sonreí-pero no te emociones tu familia da por hecho que te vas a ir a alguna fiesta como haces todos los fines de semana-me confeso eso pensaba mi familia? Como podría ir a alguna fiesta si mi ex mejor amiga estaba en el hospital grave Bella vio mi expresión-no te pongas difícil con ellos tu le diste razones para que piensen eso así que lo mejor es que pases tiempo con ellos que conmigo te doy un consejo trata de animar a Alice porque lo mas seguro es que Carlisle le diga que estuve a punto de morir otra vez-yo nada mas asentí-ok muy bien ahora si vete y trata de pasarla bien-me levante para irme cuando ella me dio un beso en la mejilla que se sintió muy real y me fui a mi casa para encontrarme a Esme desayunando

-buenos días hijo no quieres desayunar?-me pregunto Esme

-no mama gracias ya desayune antes de irme a caminar oye donde están Carlisle y Alice?-le pregunte mirando por la sala

-Alice esta en su cuarto no quiso desayunar después que papa le dijo que Bella otra vez se puso mal y bueno ya te imaginaras donde esta papa-me dijo Emmett entrando al comedor y darle un beso a mama-buenos días a todos

-buenos días mama voy con Alice no se puede estar así le va a dar depresión-empecé a subir las escaleras pensando en como animar a Alice toque su puerta y escuche un leve pasa para encontrarme a Alice viendo un álbum de fotos

-como estas Al-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama

-triste hermanito Bella se puso mal otra vez papa no me quiere decir nada para que no me preocupe pero se que algo anda mal ahí papa dijo que ya estaba mejor como de un dia a otro se va a poner mal no entiendo-me dijo desesperada la abrace para que se calmara

-Alice enana cálmate no puedes ponerte así cada ves que te digan que Bella se pone mal hazlo por ella estoy seguro de que a ella no le hubiera gustado que estés así-le dije mientras le frotaba el brazo para tranquilizarla

-ok Edward tratare de ya no hacer tanto drama-me dijo con una sonrisita-bueno hoy no vas a salir de fiesta?-me pregunto y ahí vi que era verdad lo que me dijo Bella

**Holaa a todas si es que alguien sigue ahí lo siento mucho por haber subido capítulos he estado muy estresada y no podía acabar el capitulo…**

**Las quiero y gracias por los reviews!**

**Ari **


End file.
